It's Just a Gift!
by Alexandra Mariella
Summary: Hanya sebuah hadiah untuk Hinata - apa saja tidak masalah. Lalu, kenapa Kageyama malah pusing memikirkannya? [KageHina]


**It's Just a Gift!**

**Warning(s): ****shounen-ai (boy x boy), ****OOC, typo.**

**Haikyuu! **©Furudate Haruichi

* * *

Kageyama Tobio melihat kalendernya lagi. Tatapannya terpusat di sebuah tanggal yang diberi lingkaran merah, dan ia merutuki tanggal itu dalam hatinya berkali-kali – seakan dengan itu tanggal tersebut akan hilang sendiri dengan ajaibnya.

Tapi, mana mungkin itu terjadi?

Kageyama mengerang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sial, sial, sial. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata, dan ia belum tahu mau memberikan hadiah apa pada si bodoh itu.

Dan sebelum kalian bertanya, Hinata yang Kageyama maksud adalah Hinata Shouyou yang _itu_; yang bersurai oranye menyala, yang memiliki sepasang mata karamel dengan kecerahan yang mampu menandingi matahari, yang merupakan anggota Klub Voli Karasuno terpendek kedua setelah Nishinoya Yuu, yang mempunyai kelincahan jauh di atas rata-rata, yang senyumannya bisa membuat jantung Kageyama berjumpalit– lebih baik kita berhenti di sini demi kewarasan Kageyama.

Oh, dan Kageyama hanya memusingkan hal ini karena Sugawara-_san_ yang menyarankannya untuk membelikan hadiah pada Hinata agar 'pertemanan mereka bisa menjadi lebih baik'. Dan karena Kageyama sedang mencoba untuk bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman setimnya. Ya, hanya itu alasannya. _Totally_.

Demi mengalihkan topik di benaknya, Kageyama membuat daftar yang berisi barang-barang yang dapat ia berikan pada Hinata. Kaus? Kageyama tidak tahu mau membelikan yang seperti apa untuk Hinata. Sepatu olahraga? Milik Hinata masih terlihat bagus, lagipula tabungan Kageyama tidak cukup untuk membelinya. Bunga? _What the hell, seriously_.

Laki-laki bermanik biru gelap itupun terlalu tenggelam di dalam kepalanya sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia jatuh tertidur di tengah pemikirannya.

* * *

Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan suasana pagi yang menyusul setelahnya adalah: kacau.

Alarm yang dengan mengjengkelkan membangunkan Kageyama hampir menjadi korban kekejaman telapak tangan Kageyama. Pemuda itu bergelut malas di dalam selimutnya, setidaknya sampai otaknya dengan baik hati memperingatkannya bahwa hari itu bertanggal 21 Juni atau dengan kata lain – hari ulang tahun Hinata.

Dan seperti yang orang-orang katakan; apa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah sejarah.

Kageyama berjalan ke sekolah dengan lesu – dan kali ini bukan kantuk saja yang menjadi penyebabnya. Kepalanya terasa pening, sehingga ia menggumamkan sejumlah umpatan sambil memeganginya.

Langkah Kageyama berhenti saat ia melewati sebuah minimarket dua puluh empat jam. Ia menoleh ke arah minimarket itu, menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, dan pada akhirnya, melangkah masuk.

Yang penting ia memberikan hadiah untuk Hinata, 'kan?

* * *

"Kageyama!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggeret sepedanya. "Kau lama sekali, bodoh."

"Kageyama jelek. Aku harus membawa semua hadiah ini, tahu!" protes Hinata, menunjuk plastik putih yang berisi hadiah dari teman-temannya dan anggota Klub Voli Karasuno.

"Lemah," hina Kageyama.

Tak perlu ditanya, pertengkaran pun pecah.

Duo andalah Karasuno itupun terus saling berteriak kepada satu sama lain sampai mereka tiba di persimpangan jalan. Kageyama menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum angkat bicara. "_Dumbass _Hinata."

"Apa, Kageyama je–" Hinata membelakak saat ia melihat sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat yang disodorkan Kageyama padanya, "–lek…"

"Selamat ulang tahu, bodoh," ujar Kageyama. Hinata tak bergeming. "Cepat ambil," desak si surai hitam. Ugh, kenapa wajahnya _harus _terasa hangat sekarang?

Masih tercengang, Hinata menurut. Ia membuka bungkusan coklat itu, dan menemukan dua buah bakpao kesukaannya di dalam, bersama dengan sekotak jus.

Kageyama menatap Hinata was-was. Si bodoh itu menyukainya, 'kan? Semoga ia menyukainya. Tunggu, kenapa ia malah meragukan hadiahnya sekarang? Harusnya, yang penting ia memberikan hadiah untuk–

Hinata menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, dan benak Kageyama mendadak kosong.

"Te, terima kasih," ujar Hinata, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Apa ini hanya Kageyama saja, atau Hinata tiba-tiba terlihat bersinar? "Aku tidak menduga kalau kau akan memberikan hadiah." _Shit_, harusnya Kageyama merasa tersinggung, tapi Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia sehingga Kageyama sedikit merasa menyesal tidak memberikannya hadiah yang sedikit lebih baik. Dan– apa-apaan? Kenapa jantungnya malah mempercepat ritmenya?

"Kageyama," panggil Hinata, menatapnya langsung dengan mata karamelnya yang bulat itu dan tiba-tiba Kageyama tak mampu bernafas– "Kau adalah orang jelek terbaik yang pernah kutemui."

Gerakan yang salah.

Dan, seperti yang orang-orang bilang; apa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah sejarah.

**End**

* * *

**HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY, HINATA SHOUYOU! Semoga makin baik, makin ganteng, makin jago main voli, makin pinter, makin mesra sama abang Kageyama, dan makin tinggi! /eh**

**Maaf fanfiksi ini selesainya telat T-T _it's been a hectic day_. Tapi setidaknya Alexa berhasil menyelesaikannya. Dan maaf kalo _ending_nya nggak elit, Alexa bingung mau nulis apa lagi._  
_**

**Terima kasih bagi para _readers_ yang sudah membaca :) mind to RnR?**


End file.
